Forever and Always
by BellaxEdwardxLove
Summary: It's Bella's first day at a new school, her dad is mob-boss Charlie Swan and he has people after Bella to hurt him, knowing she is the only way. They move to rainy old Forks in hopes of hiding from the enemy, but they couldn't have been more wrong. EPOV, HEA guaranteed! ExB, All Human.
1. Chapter 1

The whole school wasn't even bothering to listen to their teachers, they were all so excited to have a new student. Forks is so boring, nothing ever happens here. Apparently her name was Bella Swan, and people had heard she was insanely beautiful, but how attractive could a high school student really be? It was my junior year, I had never been in love, I was still a virgin, and I planned on waiting for the right person. Weird how a guy thinks like this, huh? The thing that most students didn't pick up was that her last name was Swan. Like _The_ Swan, Charlie Swan, the **Mob-Boss, ** was her father. My family and I figured that out on our own, with a bit of help from the internet. It was in the middle of the 1st period when I heard a knock on the class door. Everyone's heads turned in anticipation of seeing her. The doors were always locked on the classroom just in case an unwelcome visitor came, it just made it easier so no one had to take the time to lock the doors, plus it was safer. Mr. Banner, the only Biology teacher who actually taught, opened the door and she walked in. I thought that because she was a high school student, she couldn't have an unrealistic beauty without plastic surgery or make up. I was majorly mistaken. She had long, loose, curly, mahogany hair that went down to her waist and you could tell she didn't do anything to it, it was natural. Her skin was a tannish-olive tone, and her eyes were a reddish-amber. She looked around the classroom, taking it all in when her eyes landed on me. They widened largely when she took in my size. I was 6'4'', about 200 pounds, lanky and lean with muscles and no fat, with bronze hair that was un-tamable, with piercing green eyes, which were my favorite feature. Her eyes flicked around the room and she noticeably stiffened when she saw the only open seat was next to me. Apparently I intimidated her more than most people. Mr. Banner led her to the seat and welcomed her, gave her a synopsis of the class, an overview, and some notes that she missed the first part of the period. She smiled at him, with pearly white teeth, and I felt myself ready to growl at him. _What the hell?_ Me? Growling? I don't even know this person. All I knew was that she was going to knock my world off it's axis.

We had been in class for about 10 minutes, and I tried not to stare at her, but up-close she was even more stunning, she captivated my and the rest of the classes attention. She was of obvious Italian descent, but her eye color was a bit odd, not the dark brown a native has, but a golden amber. As I looked over at her, her body was visibly shaking and I wondered if it was my size doing that. I felt guilty, so I placed my hand over her knee, thanking the Lord for putting us in the back of the room. Her breathing hitched for a moment before she placed her tiny hand over mine. There was a spark, an electric tingle, and she looked at me in question. I just gave her a crooked smile and she turned back around. She looked down and started playing with the ring on my finger. An inheritance from my grandfather. His wedding ring from after he passed. I normally didn't like people touching it, but she was different. I already felt an intense connection to her. I know that people say love at first sight isn't possible, but I knew that I already loved her more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 7th period, still the first day, and I had 4 periods with my Bella, not including 7th. I was so happy to have 5 hours with her every day. 7th period was gym class, and we had just learned the basics of volleyball from the teacher, Ms. Smith, and today we were actually going to play. Ms. Smith was very strict and orderly, so she briefly told Bella how to play and expected her to participate. "Everyone, pick an opponent for the game today and go to a net of your choice! Now move!" I walked over to Bella and smiled, she smiled back and I held my hand out to her. She took it and I relished in how soft her hand was, how tiny it was compared to mine. It was darker, with an olive tone, while I was just a dark peach. "Thank you." She whispered quietly. "For what, Bella?" "For making a girl's first day bearable." She smiled, and I reciprocated it. "It was my pleasure." She blushed deeply, and it took a lot of restraint not to run my knuckles along her cheekbone. "You're blushing! What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" She grinned and said "nothin'." We walked over to the opposite side of the gym and I gave her the ball to pass first. She spiked it so fast that it literally was a breeze of air past my head, and I didn't even have time to respond. She grinned evilly. "Bella, wha-, how did y-, where did you learn that?" "I have a lot of spare time, when my dad isn't home, school has been easy so I taught myself to play volleyball, basketball, and soccer." The whole gym was staring at her, you could hear an earring drop throughout the entire gym or cut the tension with a knife. Ms. Smith gave her a pointed look and shouted at her to see her after class. She looked wide-eyed at me, totally freaked. "Bella, she probably just wants to ask you to be on the team," I shouted over the net. She relaxed, and class continued on without incident.

I arrived at home and happily went into the kitchen to see what Esme cooked for us. "Bro, that new chick has skills! I'd love to tap that!" "Emmett Cullen, you will watch your mouth this instant, and you know better than to joke like that!" My siblings, Alice and Emmett were total opposites. Em was tall and muscular while Alice was a small, short pixie. We sat around the table joking as usual, mom included, and waited for dad to get home from his hospital shift. "Yeah, Ali, so I heard there are even more new kids coming to school! I heard they were two blonde twins. Hopefully they're both chicks!" He grinned. I rolled my eyes at his demeanor.

The front door opened and dad walked in with his briefcase and an umbrella. "Raining again, sweetie?" Esme said. Carlisle chuckled, "It is Forks." We sat down and ate dinner, chatted for a while, and watched a family movie. "Alright, I'm wiped, heading up to bed now guys, love you! Night," I shouted, going up the stairs quickly. I was so tired, so I fell asleep and dreamed about my amber eyed angel.

I woke up with a start, and I just had one of those feelings where you know something isn't right. I immediately looked at my phone and saw that I had 7 texts. I looked to see who they were from, and they all said: Text from: Bella Swan 3. Yes, I put a heart beside her name, but that is besides the point. I looked at them and they all had short, but meaningful messages. They said as following:

_"Edward, I need help."_

_"Please come over at 11535 Coldberry Creek __**NOW**__"_

_"HELP me!" _

_"I don't have time to explain, I'll explain it all later, but I need you"_

_"I'm alone, you are the only person whose number I had, sorry to wake you but please, just respond when you can."_

_"Damn it, Edward I can't call the police."_

_"I need you."_

That last message broke my heart. I grabbed my shoes and put the address into my iPhone's GPS. I left a note and went out the door, jumped into my Volvo and pulled up in front of her house. Damn.. it was huge, but no time to admire it. I banged on the door, and after about 3 and a half minutes, I was about to walk away, when Bella opened the door. _Holy. Shit. _What the _fuck_ happened to her?


	3. Chapter 3

She was standing there, dripping with blood. "Bella, what happened?!" "Come inside, I'll tell you, but not outside." I walked in and saw a path of blood from the couch to the front door. "Bella, explain. Now." Her eyes were glazing over and she was shutting down. She sat there,so still, breathing and blinking. "Bella?" No response. "Damn it Bella! Answer me, what happened?! Bella!" She wouldn't answer me, so I picked her up and went upstairs to the nearest bathroom. I turned on the tub, plugged in the stopper, and made sure the water was cold. I placed her in it, and it took her about 20 seconds to respond, but her eyes shot open and she started shaking. I grabbed a towel and pulled her out of the water, wrapping the towel around her and setting her on my lap. "Bella, can you tell me what happened?" She shook her head and laid against my chest, tucking her head under my chin. "I don't wanna talk bout it," She mumbled. "Just wanna sleep. Don't leave, stay. Please." "Always, love." I sat against the tub and rubbed her temple with my thumb, the rest of my hand in her hair. I massaged her scalp, and she snored lightly, alerting me she was unconscious. I'd have to call us both in sick tomorrow, I wasn't leaving her, and she wasn't going to school. Where she goes, I go. When she fell asleep, I saw that she had gashes on her, so I cleaned those up. They weren't deep enough to need stitches, but the reason she had so much blood was from the time they were open. They were left unwrapped and the blood had poured out over time. I wrapped them up gently. I fell asleep a few minutes later.

I woke up from the light streaming in, and looked down to see Bella hadn't moved, she was still snoring lightly. "Bella, come on, let's go downstairs and sit down." "Get away from me Phil, I don't want you here. Go!" She started screeching and I covered my ear. What the fuck was she screeching for? I told her it was just me, and she looked at me and apologized with her eyes, stood up, went downstairs and sat down on the couch leaving a spot open for me. She was acting mechanically, on-command. "Bella, I need you to tell me what's wrong or I will call the police." That got her started. "Alright, but please, you can't tell anyone. I'm begging you, promise me." "I promise, as long as you aren't in danger." I mumbled the last part, because I wanted to have said it, but I still wanted her to tell me.

"My mom and dad met in high school, fell in love, and had me before they graduated college, so they dropped out to take care of me. My dad was out late at night, not coming home until late. My mom was curious, so one day she hired a babysitter and followed my dad. She found out he was a crime boss, and she left immediately. Taking me with her while I was still just a baby. When I turned 10, she remarried a man named Phil.

He was nice, but I always got an off feeling from him. On my 12th birthday, I was just falling asleep after opening my presents when I heard my door creak open." She had tears coming down her cheeks and she started to shiver. I wrapped her up in an afghan and pulled her to me, telling her to continue her story. "It was Phil. He had an evil smirk on his face. He sauntered over to me and reached f-for his pants button. I was young, but old enough to know what was about to happen. I'm sure the look on my face was terrified, but I knew no matter how scared I was, I had to do whatever I could to prevent it. So I reached under my bed and grabbed a mirror I had broken earlier on, admiring my new hair clips that I had gotten for my birthday. He was looked at my face, so I took advantage of that, and used my hand and jabbed him with it, right in the stomach. I ran and never looked back. I went to the police station and told them I was looking for my father, Charlie Swan. They knew who he was, they called him and asked if he had a daughter. He said yes, but he hadn't seen her in years. I heard him weeping, and I felt bad, thinking I caused it, so I grabbed the phone and told him my name. I said he needed to pick me up and that I'd explain later. I handed the phone back to the cop, and sat down. About an 2 hours later, he saw me and hugged me. He picked me up, and spun me around, but remembered that there was a reason he was able to see me. He had spent years searching for me, but my mom changed our names so he couldn't find me. She didn't want me to have a part of his 'crime boss life'. But once I saw him, I immediately hated her for taking that chance from me. He carried me to the car and I told him what happened. He wanted to kill the man, but I told him to wait, and just let it go, but make sure I never saw him again. His name was Phil Dwyer, he was a MLB player, but also, when my dad researched, he found that he also had a crime business that my mom never knew about.

Phil found out that Charlie had me, and had his men hunt me down, claiming my mom needed me. Ever since then, the Swan and Dwyer companies have been arguing and warring over nothing. Phil was a molester, and wanted me as his 'victim' but my dad won't let him near me. My dad is gone a lot though. Out doing things for his job. Charlie was out tonight when I heard the glass shatter from upstairs. Since I have a room in the basement, I stood by the door and heard footsteps. I had my hand on the knob, but when I heard the footsteps, I released it and it made a sound, which alerted the attacker. He came in and asked for my name. I wouldn't tell him, so he he-held m-me at gunpoint saying he'd kill me if I didn't tell him. I told him, and he pulled out a knife, saying something about Dwyer not minding if he 'had a little fun'. He started t-to sl-slice parts of me, laughing maniacally. He said: "All I needed to know was where you lived. You are never safe from us now. Have fun little one." He winked and left. He had a mask and gloves on. Plastic bags on his shoes, so there isn't a way of finding out who it was. But after that I texted you and here we are."

"I know it doesn't sound like a huge deal, but when he said Dwyer, I freaked. Now he knows where I live. What if he finds me and takes me back to finish what he started, Edward?!" She started to sob and I felt my heart shatter more. "I'm so sorry I was late, I was asleep. Angel, I'm so sorry." Tears slowly slid down my cheeks at the thought of her being hurt. I rocked her back and fourth, crooning in her ear. I laid my head on top of hers and planted a kiss there. "Sweetheart, where is your dad?" "He is at work. He said never to call the police, because they would be able to track the records down and find us. We've been moving around lots of different places trying to hide. I don't want to go anywhere else. I just wanna stay here with you. Don't leave me, please," she whimpered. "I won't leave you, and when you move, I'll pack up and follow. I'll never be far away. I feel a connection with you, and I won't sever that. Ever. Now sleep, and I'll still be here when you wake up. Nothing is gonna happen while I'm here baby girl."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 2 weeks since the incident and everyday after school I would follow her home and help with homework and hang out at her place until about 7 o'clock, seeing as my mom wanted me home for dinner. Moms these days..

We had become close friends who relied on each other, we were comfortable around each other, and we loved each other more than we would let the other admit.

"Bella, why don't you just let me drive you to and from school? It'll make it easier." I was saying to her on Friday.

"I don't see the point in that, I can drive just fine, as can my car. You coming here is your own choice. I don't know why you'd even want to be around a Plain Jane like me anyways." She was mumbling self-conscious shit again.

"Bella?"

"What?" Damn, someone was grumpy.

"C'mere!" I patted my lap and motioned her over. She came and sat on my lap, her head against my chest with her arms wrapped around her middle. She sighed.

"What Edward. You only do this when you have a 'lecture' to give me, so just spit it out before I jab a pencil down your throat. I don't need lectures, I am just fine on my own. You see this on a daily basis."

I looked down and kissed her forehead. She giggled.

"Bella, it's about time I come clean. I've felt..a.. certain way for a long time, and I think I should tell you now. I can't let it go on any longer without the chance that you reciprocating the feelings was a possibility."

I took a deep breath before starting: "Bella, I'm honestly not good at this, I haven't ever been in love until now, never had sex, and don't plan on it unless it's with the woman I love. I think you are beautiful, hell, stunning and drop-dead gorgeous don't even cover it. You are anything _but_ an average woman. And it isn't just the slight curves you have around your waist, or your entrancing amber eyes, not your tanned skin or your long, waist length hair. Bella, it is everything about you. You are sweet, kind, funny, loving, and I know that you would do anything for those that you live. And Bella, that woman is you. You are the woman I want my first kiss with, my first lovemaking, and my first girlfriend, and my first and _only _ wife. I just want you to know that I love you as much more than just a friend."

She had tears in her eyes when I looked down at her. She smiled and turned around, her head on my chest while sitting criss-crossed on my lap. We sat they way for about 3 minutes before she pulled up her head and grinned mischievously before smashing her lips onto mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Her lips were so soft. Like my own personal pillow. She wrapped her arms around my legs, and I stood up as she put her legs around my waist. I moved over towards the wall, and she dropped her legs and backed up against the wall. I needed to be closer, so I grabbed her belt loops with my pointer fingers and pulled her in. I needed a breath, so I moved my lips against her neck, nibbling on the spot under her ear. She moaned while I licked her ear. I went back to her lips, and she bit down on my bottom lip, making me groan. Our tongues collided, and I moved my hands up and down her back gently. We both pulled apart, gasping for air.

"Bella.. that was.."

"Amazing." she finished for me.

She looked up at me, and I really paid attention to her height and size. The top of her head just went to my ribs, and when her hands reached up, they went to my jawbone. She had to stand on her tip-toes to reach my cheeks and I had to bend down to kiss her. She also had a tiny waist, hips curving out slightly, and her thighs and legs had curves in all the right places. She was perfect.

"Bella, what size pants are you?"

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Bella, I'm just asking, you aren't fat, you're tiny. I just want to know everything about you." I smiled at her gently.

"I'm a size 2, why?"

"My sister, Alice, told me to ask you, she wants to go shopping for you, and give you the clothes she never wore. She buys them and never wears them. She is a size 2 as well."

She squealed. "I love shopping! Oh my gosh, you have to give me her number, we will set something up! I have so much money from my dad, I just never had a use for it! Now I finally do. Since we have a permanent residence here, I can shop for things and keep them, not pack them up and move!"

"Ah, my sweet Bella, Alice, my sister, is going to love you more than she loves her shopping, now she has a partner in crime. This is double trouble." I grinned at her. She smiled, and blushed.

"Bella, what seems to have you blushing?" I looked down at her and she mischieviously smirked.

"I blush for multiple reasons, embarrassment, overheat, happiness, or, okay, I know this sounds weird, but when I get a plan in my head, I blush. There. Now you know all my secrets of blushing. I know when I'm blushing I can feel it, it's like my cheeks burning on fire."

"I love your blush. Correction, it's **_my_** blush. Mine to see and mine only. Shall we go downstairs to your room and watch some movies?" She nodded happily and suggested scary movies since it was getting dark outside.

I picked her up bridal style and she squealed. I threw her on the bed and tickled her until she begged for mercy. I stopped finally, after she was flushed and went to put in Chucky I sat her next to me and pulled her next to me, wrapping my arms around her. I was huge compared to her, she was like a baby. She was my baby. I kissed her forehead tenderly and we settled in to watch the previews.

About halfway through the movie, she was curling into me, her head pushed into my side. That doll was creepy, even for me. A full grown guy, scared of a doll. It's almost laughable if you think about it.

"Holy _shit_! Damn doll is so _creepy_! Who even came up with that idea? It's uber-creepy.. I am never going to get my child an American Girl Doll." She shivered.

She mentioned her child, and I imagined her with a swollen belly, hobbling around, and me rubbing her tummy, both of us talking to the baby. Then I pictured her in the hospital holding our baby and my hand. I saw us with a beautiful house, and children running around in the backyard. My daydreaming was interrupted when Bella waved her hand in front of my face.

"Edwaaard? Hello..? Erm.. Edward? Did I do something wrong?" She looked extremely confused.

"Hmm, sorry, what?" I wondered how long she was trying to get my attention for..

"I asked what you were thinking about, you were gone for a long time, the movie is over.. Where did you go?" She giggled.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you said you were never getting your child and American Girl Doll, and my brain went too far and imagined you with a swollen belly, a baby, and a backyard with kids running around. It really distracted me. You, sweetheart, are a much too distracting distraction." I grinned at her and kissed her chastely.

"I love kids, and I want them someday, but we are in high school.. I'd love to drop out though, you know? Just move away from everything and live our own lives together." She sighed contently.

"That's what I want too, we will have it. I promise you, you are the only woman I'll ever love, I'll ever want, and I'll ever need. Now how about you let me drive you to school tomorrow? And you don't mind me staying right? Well actually, I don't care if you mind or not, I'm not leaving you here after what happened. I love you way too much. I'm never letting you go. Never ever. You're mine." I nuzzled her neck and she squirmed.

"You don't have to stay, I'd prefer if you did, but what about your mom? She is expecting you home, isn't she? You stayed here all day, skipped school for me, and now you're staying the night? My dad won't care, but won't your mom?"

"No, I already told my mom I was staying the night at your house. She can't wait to meet you. She is so happy I've finally found _the_ one. She always knew I'd find my soulmate, and you are it. She and Alice say they know you're it, they have a 'girl's intuition'. They get weird feelings sometimes. Especially Alice, she is an odd one. She can predict things sometimes, in her dreams, they come true sometimes. Don't _ever_ bet against her, you are trying to win a losing game. You technically already lose before you make the bet."

I pulled back her comforter and slid under it, pulling her with me. I spooned her, with my arms wrapped around her front, her long, straight hair fanned around her.

"I love you Edward." She said quietly.

"I love you too baby." I said right back, kissing the top of her head.

She started snoring lightly, my key that she was asleep. I fell asleep shortly after, happy to have the woman of my dreams in my arms.

* * *

**Keep reading, coming up in the next chapter: Catfights for Bella, and fistfights for Edward. What's going to happen and who are they fighting, and why?**

_I am not going to be one of those people that begs for reviews, people can leave them as they please. I won't ask for them often, but I'd enjoy your opinion every now and then._

Thank you for taking time to read one of my first stories.


	6. Chapter 6

We had woken up, gotten dressed, and ate breakfast, then headed to school. It was 4th period, which I had with Bella. We were sat next to each other in that class too. Teachers are so stupid these days.

It was lunch time and I went out to meet Bella, and saw a guy with his hands on her, and she was obviously trying to knock him off, but he wouldn't listen. I dropped my lunch and stormed off to see that the douche was that vile, retched, Mike Newton. That kid just never learns. I walked over and knocked him in the face, hearing his teeth rattle. I was so much bigger, but he also had an advantage of being smaller so he ducked often when I tried to hit him, only occasionally succeeding. He punched me, though I barely felt it, but I did. Just a bit. So I picked him up and smashed him against a tree. There was blood running down his face, and he had a black eye, he was hunched over in pain. I faintly heard Bella telling me to stop, but all I saw was red. When I saw him with his hands on Bella, I thought it may trigger memories, so I had to do something. My poor baby girl.

I looked down to see that where he got the one punch in, I had an indent of a fingernail. That's it. When are people ever going to learn to tuck your thumb in when you punch? I backed up and turned around, seeing I had drawn a crowd. Bella wasn't there, so I ran to find her. I turned the hallway to see Bella and the whore, Lauren Mallory fighting. I started walking up to them, and I heard what Lauren was saying.

"Why did you like, have your hands all over him? You already have a man, like why the _fuck_ do you need to have Mike. I don't know what Edward sees in you, but obviously he sees past your flaws. I'm surprised he hasn't, like, dumped you yet. For like, someone better, like, me."

Bella flipped shit..

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have had enough of your snarky comments, Bimbo. If you think I have flaws, try looking in a mirror. Oh wait, you can't because it'll shatter when it sees your orange skin and nasty banana hair. If you want to look like Barbie, with the perfect tan, try not looking like the offspring of a raped Cheeto, okay? And heads up, try _not_ to pop your plastic boobs, or let the tissue paper fall out of your slutty ass shirt."

Lauren lunged at Bella at the same time Bella went for her. Lauren grabbed Bella's hair, and Bella did the same, yanking on it and ended up with a yellow wig. Lauren's natural hair was an ugly brown, that looked like dog shit. She screeched at Bella and went to smash her palm up Bella's nose, but she grabbed Lauren's hand and twisted it behind her back. Lauren started crying, then quickly composed herself and started clawing at Bella's face while Bella was still yanking on Lauren's dog shit. I ran up behind Bella and grabbed her from behind, around her waist and tried to pull her off, but Bella didn't want that. She yelled at Lauren.

"The _fuck_ do you think you _are?!_ You don't know a thing about me Blondie. Go fuck yourself and the rest of the damn school in the janitor's closet. I don't give a shi-"

I cut her off. "Bella, come on, that's enough. We can talk about this later, but sweetheart, you need to calm down. We can talk about this later alright?"

"Nn-no! Let me go! I h-hhave to hit her and punch her and KILL her and just Let. Me . Fucking. **_GO!_**"

She struggled against me, kicking and screaming while I dragged her off. This girl is going to burst my eardrums before I can hear what actually happened. I took her to the parking lot and went to the car. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap with her head on chest. She slumped down and then the dam broke. She sat there and sobbed for about 15 minutes, my shirt was covered in salty tears. She was sniffling and her body was wracking with sobs and whimpers. Her tiny fingers had my shirt collar grasped tightly while she shook. I sat there and pulled her closer while rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head.

"Bella, sweetie, can you tell me what happened? Please baby, you have to tell me, I need to know what happened. Let me in, let me help you. I love you and I want to help. What did she say angel?"

"It's not what she said. It's what she knows. She told me that Phil was here in Forks, waiting to ambush me and r-rape me until I was paralyzed. She k-knows about him. How?! She said he was going to kill me, but what really bothers me is that she.. she said she loved him, and he loved her. And that she is pregnant with his child."


	7. Chapter 7

For Broken to Fixed, I have decided to rewrite it differently, I jacked it up. I'll use some of the same parts, but I decided I want something different, I don't want a bunch of angst, I'd prefer more happy things, with some angst and drama, but not all of it like this story. I'm sorry if it upsets anyone, and I hope you read my rewrite: Swimming for Love.

Sorry again,

BellaxEdwardxLove


End file.
